Fallen from Grace
by Kain-is-my-plushie
Summary: Yugi's depressed, Yami is dating Anzu, the friends that Yugi fought so hard to protect suddenly turn their backs on him to become Yami friends. Blood and razors soon become Yugi's only friends. Future Y
1. Alone

Yugi stands on the rundown abandoned pier. The ocean winds blowing through his star-shapped tri-colored hair.

_Yami began to date Anzu recently, for two long days, Yami has paid no attention to me...After all we been through, he has seemingly forgotten about me. I know I should be happy but I cannot get over the overwhelming heartache I feel for loosing him._ Sadness seeds itself in Yugi's mental. Crystal tears fall from his huge amethyst eyes. He falls to his school uniform clad knees, tears streaming down his face. "Yami, why did you leave me!" The teen bangs his balled fists on the old rotting wood. "Why am I not good enough for you?" With one more bang on the old wood Yugi slowly pushes himself up and begins the long lonely walk home, still absently wiping tears from his now red cheeks. The moon hanging low in the clouded sky shadows the small retreating teen.

The Pharaoh pulls back from kissing Anzu, who currently was laying on top of his shirtless chest. "What's wrong, my Pharaoh?" Anzu asks with a bit of confusion in her voice as she runs her pallid slender fingers over Yami's toned tan chest. Yami sighs as he shakes his head, and begins to rub Anzu lower back thoughtfully. "I'm not sure, it's three a.m. and Yugi hasn't even came out of his room. Not even for dinner." Yami replies with a ping of sadness in his tone. "I'm sure the little twit...Err...I mean **Yugi** is just asleep." A bit of malice accompanied her tone as she spoke 'Yugi's' name. "Still...I'm worr..." Yami never got to finish his sentence as the door slams open to the Kame Game shop and the topic of conversation walks in.

Yugi!" The taller teen shoots up knocking Anzu into an ungraceful heap on the tile floor. "Yugi!" Yami puts his hands on either of Yugi's shoulders."Why were you outside at this hour?" The Pharaoh questions anxiously. Yugi looks up, tears still in his eyes but rage burning in his voice. "Oh so now you **care** about me!" Yami looks taken back as Yugi yells. "Yugi, I've always cared about you." Yami states softly. "Well, you have a funny way of showing it, you haven't said a single word to me in two days, exactly the same time you started going out with that _slut_ Anzu!" Yugi shouts his rage burning now in his tearing eyes. "Why don't you just go fuck Anzu, I'm sure she wouldn't mind!" Yugi balls his fists at his sides, Yami opens his mouth to speak but Yugi intervenes. "You haven't gave a damn about what I do or why I do something...**Anything**, lately, so why start now!" The smaller teen looks away from the hurt in Yami's eyes. "Yugi..." Quickly Yugi interrupts. "**NO! LEAVE ME ALONE! JUST LIKE ALWAYS!**" Yugi's voice echoes through the house/game shop as the crying teen runs up the stairs to his room, slamming the door behind him.

"What an asshole for talking about me like that." Anzu says gripping the fabric of her petal pink skirt. Yami looks over his shoulder at her, rage and sadness mixing behind his maroon eyes. "Don't you **ever** speak of my Hikari like that!" Anzu eyes widen angry quickly swirling behind her blue eyes. "So, you let him speak about me like that! I am..._was_ your girlfriend!" Anzu stands and runs from the house as Yami looks up the stairs to Yugi's room sighing.

_Hikari...Please forgive me for my foolishness._ Was the only thought running through Yami's head as he climbed the stairs to Yugi's room.

Inside Yugi's room, Yugi was lighting incenses that smelled of Egyptian Musk a smell that remind him so much of Yami, longcandles were lit after the incenses. Stripping himself of his school uniform jacket he was left in a white tanktop that showed off his complexionless arms and neck..

_I'm tired of being the constantly smiling happy teen. I've been hurt to much and I can't stand it any longer. I know I said I'd quit but I need it. It's not like anyone really gives a damn about me any longer anyway. My friends all left me...Yami..Dear Gods Yami my **own** darkness doesn't even want me._ Yugi thinks sadly as he picks up a new razorblade from the nightstand beside his bed. Pulling the useless white paper from the razor he stares down at the shiny metal blade of evil that made him feel so good and anxious just by holding it. Baring his pallid arm to the candle light he runs the blade across the flesh, starting at where his arm bended, he cut dozens of wounds amazed at how the flesh gave way to the stainless steel blade effortlessly.

_It's across the street, never down the road._ Yugi thought merrily, as he cut down to the start of his palm. Looking down at his work his arm was covered in a crosshatch pattern, what was more interesting to him was how no pale skin could be seen it was all cuts and his once pale are was lost in a sea of crimson. Blood begins drips lazily down his elbow onto his clean black silk sheets, and pants.

The bleeding teen pulls the blade from his arm, smirking at the blood he brings the blade to his mouth carefully licking a droplet of warm blood from the cold steel, a small cut opens on his tongue from the sharp edge of the blade and blood drips from the corner of his mouth and down his chin. A soft knock on the door jars the teen from his peaceful state. Yugi jumps up trying to clean up the blood. "Yugi?" Yami's voice, though muffled through the door, sounded tired and hurt. It made Yugi's heartache. The door began to creek open.

_Too late._ Yugi thinks as a disheveled Yami walks in.

**TBC**

_A/N:_ I am so evil! Hehehehe, fear me! No no, um I'll keep going later. I just wrote his because I was bored in English II after midterms. Actually I got the idea in JROTC when I was supposed to be listening...Oopies.

**Next Chapter: Secrets**


	2. Secret's Out

Secret's Out

A/N: So...Sorry for the wait. I was weight down with school work, the end of the year is only in 8 more weeks. So..Gotta keep my ass moving. This one is a bit short, I apologize for that too. I'll try to make the next one longer.

* * *

Maroon eyes widen as far as they could without popping out from the skull as the tan Egyptian walks towards the wounded slightly scared boy. "Yugi...Why?" It was the typical nervous question when one was faced with such a thing. Yugi raises a perfectly shaped eyebrow curiously. "Why not? No one cares, not since Grandpa died of that heart attack." Yugi couldn't keep the ice from his voice as Yami gently takes the abused arm.

Kneeling slightly on the blood spotted bed, Yami slowly and gently began to wipe the blood away with his tight black tanktop. "Just because I haven't been playing the best attention to you doesn't mean you can do **this**!" Yami was applied at Yugi's sudden turn of behavior.

_Why would Yugi do such a thing? He could have always come to me if he had a problem!_The second sentence repeated like a mantra in his head as he headed to the bathroom to retrieve a first-aid kit. "Selfish aren't you?" Venom dripped from the once so innocent teen's voice.

Yami stopped dead in his tracks, spinning around surprised by Yugi's tone and words. "I do not do it because of you. Though, you are a large reason on why I started up again after so long." Yugi's tone softened a little making the venom less apparent. Yami was by Yugi's side in an instant holding his blood stained hand close to his chest. "Why? Why not just come to me?" Yugi snatched his hand back like he was burnt.

"Come to you? Please!" Yugi chuckles emotionlessly. "Why? Why! Because I am constantly being beaten up, I have no friends and my **own** yami doesn't even want me! The better question is why not!" The venom was back full force the tone once again taking Yami by surprise. "What makes you think that **I** do not want you?" Sighing Yugi rolls his eyes at the other's question. "Well, for two days now you haven't said a word to me, besides now. You also walked right by me when I was getting beat up by _Jou_. Then, here's the fun part, you asked me to join you and your friends for a day at the mall, but left me behind and you didn't even notice when I got fed up and walked away." Yami looks taken back as the memories from said events slap him in the face. "I..." He never got to finish his sentence as Yugi placed a bloody finger on his lips.

"Sh, Please just leave me alone for tonight. We both have been through a lot." Yugi says calmly the release of emotions from the cuts already washed over him leaving him with a pleasant feeling of numbness that hugged his body.

The Egyptian nodded crossly and stood. "Okay. Goodnight Yugi, my Hikari." He pulls the shorter teen into a tight embrace before leaving the room. Yugi looks down at his out stretched arms, that were just begging for Yami to come back and hold him to his warm chest once more. The pallid teen smiles a little dropping his arms, he blows out the dancing flames of the candles. The burnt out incense smoke hung heavily in the air. Yugi laid down, still blood soaked, and feel asleep.

The night past quickly outside the house containing the two sleeping boys.

* * *

**Next Chapter: New Looks**


	3. New Looks

Yugi woke the next morning by the voices he knew all to well coming from downstairs in the kitchen. Sighing, in an annoyed fashion he pulled his tired, blood stained, body from the bedsheets. Cursing slightly at his lack of intelligence he ripped the bedsheets off the bed and threw them in the corner._ I can already tell today is going to be a great day!_ Sarcasm dripped from his mental voice as he grabbed some clothes and made his way to his bathroom. The bathroom had recently been remodeled with black tile and a black sink, toilet, and bathtub/shower. Sighing once again, he pulls the clothes from his body, tossing them to some corner by the door. 

The teen pulled open the red shower curtain. Turning on the hot water, he steps into the tub. The water scolds his skin turning it a light pink as he just stands under the jet stream with hishead tilted so the water ran down his face. Brushing his hair back, he picks up an **Herbal Essences** Rose and Jasmine shampoo bottle and pours some of the lavender color liquid into his small hand, he soaps of his hair, rinses, repeats and does the same with the conditioner. He quickly cleans the rest of his aching body before turning off the water and towels off.

The 15 year old pulls on a pair of baggy black Tripp pants with bandage straps and maroon colored shirt that said in black text '**Some people are only alive because it's illegal to kill them.**' Brushing his hair down, and for once the hair lays straight against his back showing his true height. His gold bangs still hung in front of his around 'innocent' eyes. Walking fromhis bathroom he returns to his room, pulls on a pair of black Demonica boots, he never had to worry about the puzzle anymore Yami was always wearing it. Sighing for the third time that morning, he pulls out a greenish CD player with band stickers covering it and pops in the CD Suicide Notes and Butterfly Kisses by Ateryu. He finally makes his way down the stairs his headphone hanging on his neck, blearing Bleeding Mascara. Making his entrance to the kitchen the room falls silent as Jou, Honda, Anzu, Yami, and Seto look up from their breakfast.

"Good Morning." Yami says softly as if fearing rejection from his friends. His eyes fall on Yugi's proudly displayed act from the night before. Before Yami could open his mouth Anzu sneered out. "So the little crybaby was trying to commit suicide. How cute, how about next time you don't miss your vein?" Yugi shakes his head slowly, as if annoyed at her but really inside he was hurt by their comments and it cut his paper heart to shreds. "Leave me alone you bitch." Yugi slowly replied in a tone that promised a slow and painful demise. "Yugi.." Yami started again only to have Yugi walk over to Anzu and pull out his pocket knife. He flips it open close enough to Anzu's face for her to feel the cut of the air. "Listen, I am tired of your bullshit. Just leave me the fuck alone." He was deadly calm as Jou got up to tackle him.

"I'm just plain tired and if you want to ridicule and mock me fine. But get the fuck out of my house. Just in case you forgot, this is not Yami's home this house was not his family, he only lives here because I am the one that released him. Period. If it wasn't for me then you would not have the pretty nameless Pharaoh to look at all day." There was a poison edge to Yugi's voice was he closed the knife and slid it back into his pocket.

Everyone was in studded silence by Yugi's actions. "Well, have a nice day." Fake cheeriness filled his voice as he looked over at the most shocked one of the group; Yami. For two reasons Yami was shocked. One Yugi pulled a knife on, who was once, one of his bestfriends and for two he called him pretty. Now Yami was a lot of things but he had never been referred to as 'pretty'. Yami stood to follow Yugi from the kitchen, everyone else just assumed that he wanted to have a little 'talk' to Yugi about pulling a switchblade on his girlfriend.

Yugi walked from the kitchen loosing his hunger for breakfast and picks up an oldtan mailcarrier bag covered in patches, drawings and buttons. Stuffing his current book in the bag: Queen of the Damned by Anne Rice, his sketch book, some colored pencils, a digital camera, his CD player and CD holder. He closed the flap and picked up his cell phone from the table next to the door, just was Yami walked in to the living area. "Where are you going?" There was that ever present tone of concern that rang true in Yami's voice. "To kill myself." The other teen shoots back sarcastically. "Why must you be like this!" Yami, though hate to admit it, was loosing his patience for his small Hikari. "Because when you have no one that cares about you it's hard to be any other way. But if you really wanna know, I am going to go see Ryou and Bakura, at least they are still my friends." With that, Yugi was out of the Kame Gameshop and down the busy sidewalk to meet up with Ryou and Bakura.

Sighing defeatedly, Yami walks back to the kitchen with his giggling happy friends who seemingly forgot what happened only moments ago. "So, did you deck 'im?" Jou asked with excitement poorly hidden in his voice. "No Jou, I did not hit him." Seto looks up from his newspaper curiously but it was only really Jou who could tell that Seto had any other expressions on his face besides his 'Rawr I do not want to be here, I hate you.' face. "So, you let the little freak pull a knife on your girlfriend and you do not even try to protect her honor? How pathetic." Seto picks up his paper again boredom written in his blue eyes. "Well, if any of you care to noticed Anzu and I are no longer together." Anzu's head shot up. "What!" Yami shrugged. "You said last night that you were notmy girlfriend. So I took it that you no longer wanted to be with me." Yami finishes with another lazy shrug.

Anzu look horrifed."I didn't mean it!" Yami looks away. "Oh well, I had a feeling we wouldn't work out anyway, considering you were just using me to make Mai jealous." Everyone looks up, but Honda gets a nosebleed. "How..Why...When!" Yami sighed at his ex. "It's not that hard considering the first time we had sex you moaned out Mai's name instead of mine." He states bluntly as Anzu turns bright red. "Eeep." She looks down at the table poking at her pancakes with her fork. "So we really are over?" Yami just nodded and breakfast went on like nothing ever happened.

* * *

A/N: Oh, violent Yugi...Way out of Character whoopies. Till next time, R & R

Next chapter: **Meetings in the Park.**


	4. Meetings in the Park

**Seto's Other Sister:**That's what I would have done if my friends did this to me. But, I do not like Anzu so...I guess that's why I had him pull a knife on her. That and she was using Yami.

**Feebeefi:** Hehehe, thank you .

**titanfan:** No, he isn't 'sides, Ryou never really cared for the items, it was Bakura. But either way they are not searching for them anymore.

**SoulDreamer:** Suppose I can just for you XD

**Sarah the Slayer:** As do I

* * *

**Meetings in the Park**

Yugi walks down the sidewalk in the sun, the parents pulling their children to them and whispering in their ears. _Probably to tell them not to turn out like me._ He pulls his black trench coat around his thin body. His hair had yet return to normal and still laid straight against his back. **You Give Love A Bad Name by Atreyu** blasted in his ears drowning out any and all noise around him.

His beautiful amethyst eyes were hidden behind small dark sunglasses._ I admit I have changed, but this look seems so right for me. Maybe I am a crybaby and a weakling but I will no longer be subjected to people's taunts. All I ever wanted was Grandpa, Yami, and my old friends but it seems like Ra is laughing at me, just like always waving false hope in front of me only to snatch it away when I reach for it._ The teen walks into the lush green park, glancing around he spots Ryou and Bakura sitting on a bench under a tree. Ryou was the first to see the closing in teen before standing and runs over to him. "Yugi! How are you this fine day?" Ryou questions as Bakura only grunts his greeting.

Yugi looks away. "They are eating breakfast in my house then commented on my cutting." He lifts his coat sleeve to show them what happened last night, neither seem taken back. Ryou, himself, was a cutter as well and Bakura was one back in Egypt. "I almost slit Anzu throat, thanks to the knife 'Kura gave me." The teen smirks as Bakura widens his eyes. "So you finally let the bitch have it?" Bakura laughs, with a slight evil tone in his voice. Ryou looks at Yugi for a moment before nudging him in the side. "Not a great way to start a birthday is it Yugi?" The shorter teen was shocked, everyone had forgotten his birthday, including him. "What?" Ryou and Bakura laughed "We are taking you out for your birthday, we know how no one else was going to do it, so we stepped in." There was a slight merry glint in the thief voice.

Ryou wrapped an arm around Yugi's tense body. "First off a we need breakfast." Bakura points across the street to an awaiting red car. "This way." Ryou drags the still shocked Yugi across and out of the park, 'Kura opens the door and the snowyhaired teen shoves the black clad holder of the millennium puzzle into the car. Ryou gets into the passenger seat as Bakura gets into the Driver's side. "When did Kura start driving?" Yugi pokes Ryou in the back of the head. "He hasn't...He stole this car." Ryou said with a slight worried tone in his voice. "WHAT!" Yugi yells as Bakura steps on the gas and the car shoots out into traffic with Yugi and Ryou holding on for dear life. Bakura cackles evilly and waves in and out of traffic like a mad man.

"HELP! I'M RATHER BE STUCK IN A ROOM WITH **ANZU**!" The car slams on brakes causing all the cars behind it to slam on their brakes also. Bakura peals the shaking Yugi off the windshield. "What did you just say?" Bakura had Yugi half sitting in his lap and half sitting in Ryou's. "You'd rather be stuck in a room with Anzu? We can arrange that." Yugi quickly shakes his head, his hair had already turned back normal. "No no that's okay, I can't believe I said that." Yugi says shamefully. "I know, it's disturbing. It's even more disturbing she had a crush on all the guys in our old little group. Before she turned out lesbian." Ryou says shivering slightly. "It's not surprising, she is a slut. How else could she get the paid trip to that dance school." Bakura finishes and helps the tri colored hair teen to the back seat.

"True." With that said they start back on their insane quest. Shortly after the whole event with Anzu, they stop at a small dinner. Ryou and Yugi get out as Bakura finds a parking space. "Still in love with Yami?" Ryou questions the other, knowing it was a touchy subject. "Yes, I know I shouldn't because it's all going to end in tears, especially mine, but I can't help it." Ryou warps an arm around Yugi to comfort him. Bakura walks up a mock look of hurt on his face. "Don't you love me anymore Ryou?" Adding a fake sniffle at the end of it, made Yugi smile. "Even if he doesn't I do, you got purty lips." Yugi says with a weird hick accent which made Ryou shudder. "You know it baby." Bakura does a little provocative dance right in front of the dinner and everyone in the dinner and everyone outside stopped towatch. Ryou sweatdropped as Yugi pulled out a dollar. "That's enough." He drags both inside the restaurant.

The people where giving them funny looks until Yugi picked up a fork and showed it to everyone. "Quit staring or I'll stab your eyes out with a fork!" Bakura placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't tempt him, he will do it! This is a glass eye!" Bakura points to his left eye. Everyone looked at Yugi would threateningly held out the dull fork then looked down at their food. Ryou once again sweatdropped _Lord help me I am surrounded by nimrods._ there was a sigh in his mental voice as the waitress timidity showed them to their table. "Right here sirs." She says quietly and places the menus on the table and runs like the Hounds of Hell were on her tail.

Yugi and Kura laugh, even little Ryou laughed a little. "Well, a moment with you guys is never boring." The waitress returns holding a trey close to her chest like armor. "What can I get for you gentlemen?" She squeaks and holds the trey in front of her mouth. Which only made the guys laugh again. "I'll have a Sprite." Ryou says with a hand in front of his mouth to hide his laughter. "I want a coke, now!" Bakura says and bangs his fist on the table for extra dramatics the waitress jumps. "I want coffee." Yugi pipes in laughing still and wiping tears from his eyes, the women squeaks and runs off screaming something about 'quitting'.

"You guys are so rude to people." Ryou says trying to hide his laughter. "Well, if people were not so damn annoying them we wouldn't have this problem." Bakura brushes a hand through his hair. "But you must admit that a world without people would be so less entertaining." Yugi says as he pokes the napkin holder with a fork. "Agreed." The other males pipe in. A different lady comes holding the drinks. "Here you are sirs." She was just a nervous as the other one, not that they blamed her, they would probably be nervous to if someone threatened them with eyeball removal with forks.

They order and got their food, laughing evilly, making everyone in the restaurant nervous. They quickly finished and walked out without paying. Which the management didn't seem to care as long as the insane ones got the fuck out of their dinner. They returned to their beat up looking stolen car and jet from the parking lot.

Turning into another parking lot, they park and walk up the a huge mall. Bakura groaned as Yugi and Ryou dragged him from the car. Laughing they run up the parking lot and into the mall. Yugi runs down the hall and stops at the arcade. Smirking he sheds his jacket and gives the machine 12 dollars. "Welcome to Dance Dance Revolution! Get really to Dance!" A robotic voice yells as the lights start to flash, Yugi starts to dance. Ryou and Bakura stood behind him watching quietly. "He's good." Bakura says softly. "Even better since he is in combat boots and bondage pants." Ryou replies, shock smacked him in the face as he sees Anzu, Yami walk down the hall towards the arcade, Anzu still clamped onto Yami's arm despite what happened in the kitchen.

Ryou pokes Bakura in the side, points out the two. "Shit." Murmurs Bakura. "Ryou! Bakura!" Anzu yells and runs the rest of the way towards them, making Yugi mess up the end of his song. "Fuck." Yugi sighs, but even with the mess up his score blew Anzu's out of the water. Yami slowly walks up and watchs Yugi move. _He's so graceful,and beautiful, I wish he wouldn' t hurt so much._ Yugi does a spin on the machine and a slight sheet of sweat covers his forehead.

Anzu, looks at the scores as Yugi puts in his name, right where her's used to be. "What how the hell can this little faggot beat my score!" Yugi jumps from the machine, still 11 dollars worth his turn but no longer caring. "Did you forget your lesson in the kitchen?" Yugi says ice in his tone. Ryou grabs his arm. "Don't waste your birthday, here with her." Bakura grabs his other arm, shoves Anzu away roughly. "You guys go ahead, I got to talk to the pharaoh." Posion tips his voice as Ryou and Yugi walk away.

Pulling the Pharaoh roughly to the side. "You should be fucking ahamed of youself. You don't even remember you own hikari's birthday!" With that, Bakura draws back a fist and punchs Yami in the mouth. "That is for you hikari, something I know he'd never do." Bakura turns on his heel and quickly catchs up to his friends, as Yami stands shocked in the middle of the mall and Anzu playing Yugi's 11 dollars.

**TBC

* * *

Next chapter: I wish you knew**


	5. I Wish You Knew

A/N: A short chapter. I know. Kinda depressed right now, if anyone wants to keep tabs on me, my Livejournal is AkuiTsuki. But my journal is friends-only.

* * *

Bakura, Ryou and Yugi sit in the beat up red sports car. "What is it that you wish to do next?" Ryou questions softly. "I'd like to go home, if it wouldn't be so much trouble." Yugi sounded off a little sadness mixed into his voice. Bakura just nods and for once drives sanely to the Kame Game shop. Yugi opens the door and smiles down into the car. "Thanks guys, I had fun while it lasted." He closes his door as Ryou speaks "Please, before you hurt yourself, consider calling me...Please?" Yugi smiles hesitantly both of them knew he wouldn't call, but Yugi lied to better the mood. "Sure." Was all he said as he waved once and departed into the Kame shop.

He unlocks the door and walks in, the store was quiet just as always without Grandpa. _It still hurts to think about it._ Yugi thinks sadly as he walks into the kitchen, dropping his mailcarrier bag next to the door. Walking to the fridge he pulls off his trench coat and lays it on the dinning room table, he opens the fridge and pulls out a coke. "This is how it'd feel if Yami never came but I'd never have meet Ryou or Bakura if that never happened. The world would probably be lost in darkness...Much like my heart if it wasn't for the Pharaoh." The teen drops his tired body into a chair that only this morning held the said Pharaoh. "A demon with a heart of gold." He shakes his head at his description of Yami. Yawning he stands, pushing in the chair. "I guess I could get a few hours sleep." Shrugging at the idea he dumps the rest of his coke down the sink and departs for his room for some sleep.

An hour after the battered teen went to bed, the demon with a heart of gold, walked in the quiet house. _Did I really lose so much touch with my Hikari to miss the day of his birth?_ Yami shakes his head to clear the thoughts that had been plaguing him since Bakura had punched him in the mall. Looking out of the window Yami stared at the sky, which looked more like a piece of black cloth with holes punched in it. _I know it is late, but is it too late to return myself to you? My Hikari, could you ever forgive me for wholeheartedly turning my back on you? Could you forgive me for all the hurt I put you through. Most of all, could you love me like I love you? I know I am a horrible person for what I did to the person I love. I just hope in that broken, tattered heart of yours you can forgive and eventually love me too._ The pharaoh shakes his head causing his gold bangs to bounce around his sharp face.

Turning around, he spots Yugi's bag by the door. Raising an eyebrow as he crosses the room to inspect the bag. _What is this?_ he gently picks up the bag and goes through it's contents like it was made of glass. His rough hands fall upon the tattered artbook that belonged to his beloved. Flipping through the pages as if they were the most fragile thing in the world. The pages contained pictures of death, heartache, blood and at the very end of the book was a photograph picture of Yami taken by surprise clipped to the photograph looking sketch. Yami gasped and almost dropped the book. He had never know Yugi was such a great artist. Yami placed everything back into the bag as he did a forgotten razorblade cut off a slice of skin, making Yami jump and drop the bag. Nursing his bleeding finger he fishes out the razor carefully._ He carries this everywhere?Had I been so blind not to notice hissuffering?_Yami walks into the kitchen and begins to bake something.

An hour later, the cutter walked down the hall in silk black pants, no shirt, in black slippers, and his hair was a little messier than normal but he didn't really care. Rubbing his sore neck, he fingers his Heartagram necklace. "Just one look into your eyes, just one look and I'm crying because you're beautiful, just one kiss and I'm a lie, just one kiss and I'm ready to die because you're so beautiful yeah." Yugi sang as he hopped down the stairs on one foot.

It was well past six p.m. when he walked into the kitchen and stopped dead in his tracks as he spotted Yami, sleeping with his head down on the table. A chocolate cake was sitting on the table with the words **Happy Birthday my sweet light** written in red frosting, the candles had been light but longforgottenwhen Yami hadfellen asleep so they had burned themselves out. Yugi couldn't help but love it, he walks over to Yami's side of the table and gently shakes his darkness. "Yami, please wake up. I really like the cake." Yugi coos as he gently shakes the other.

Yami shoots up and looks around groggily. "What? huh! Let's duel!" Yugi looks around curiously but Yami snaps back to his senses. "Um...Sorry." Yami mumbles quietly. "look I am also sorry about what a dick I have been for the passed few months. Can you ever forgive me?" Yugi looks taken back but a slow smile crosses his lips. "Of course." Yami smiles and pulls the younger into a hug, which lands him in Yami's lap. The two cuddle hug on the uncomfortable kitchen chair, laughing and actually happy.

TBC

* * *

**Next Chapter: Screaming the Stars from the Sky**


	6. Screaming the Stars from the Sky

Yes yes, there was been abit of a two day wait but it's because of skool, but atleast it's Spring Break now. So woo? Oh well, any break is a break in my book.

Serena the Hikari of Love-Aww...I get no candy cries in a dark corner

Feebeefi-Thank you, I try...Sometimes...>.>

Kat1132-shrugs Who cares about Yami's friends..Well, who cares about Anzu anyway..holds of an anti-Anzu flag Sorry >.>It's okay, I am just glad you reviewed at all. I sorta have this whole story planned out..Kinda it goes in and out. I just get random ideas and type them down. I know this theme is over done but when I got the idea...I just couldn't help myself.

Yami Adritha-I know frightening! Why anyone would spend 12 dollars on DDR is beyond me...Wait...My sister does that...Nevermind... looks around trying to be innocent

Seto's Other Sister-Thank you

* * *

Screaming the Stars from the Sky.

**-:¦:-Yugi's POV-:¦-**

The lone figure walks down the abandoned sidewalk it was almost midnight and normal people where in bed now. _I walk, to where? I'm not sure, all I know is that after I shared that moment with Yami, my fragile world seem to break around me. Am I mad for actually considering that I love the beast that just up and left me for months, stealing my friends as well as my heart just to tear it to pieces when he started to date Anzu? No, I know he didn't mean to. Maybe he did, but I do love him, there is no doubt about that._ Yugi fingers the CD player changing the song to **The Funeral of Hearts by HIM**. _I suppose there is nothing wrong with being mad. I mean we are all mad here, considering I befriended a tomb robber from Ancient Egypt, as well as a Pharaoh. How many people can say that without being taken to an insane asylum?_ The teen laughs quietly as he passes Jou's old house._ Jou, I miss you, you've changed since you started being with Seto Kaiba, I was not allowed to be around long enough to figure if it was a good or bad change._

The teen walks on, troubled thoughts of the past flashing in his head. _Then there is Anzu, who I had a crush on before Yami came into the picture. What was I thinking? I should have been stoned to death for those thoughts._ Yugi looks up as the full bright moon, and sighs quietly he turns and starts back towards his house. _I suppose Yami will worry if he wakes and I am not in the house, not like it's the first time I have ever snuck out before. I can't sleep at night, I love the night to much to miss it staring at the inside of my eyelids, the daytime is for such things._

Laughing quietly to himself, passes Seto's mansion, Mokuba was running around outside with a disheveled Jou and Seto chasing him. Yugi smirked before he could stop himself and stopped a moment, lingering watching tothe scene. It didn't last Jou spotted him first and began to run over. Yugi took a step back intent on running if it should so come to that. What came next surprised the hell out of him. Jou smiles "Nice job on Anzu yesterday mornin' she had it comin'. She was usin' Yams and didn't even realize he was 'ay." Yugi smiled some was Seto and Mokuba walked up to the big black gate through which Yugi and Jou was talking.

"Thank you I suppose, not quite sure what to say to tell the truth. I've reached the end of my rope with her, and it was either gonna be me or Malik when he came back from Egypt." Yugs shrugs offhandedly. Jou jumps "Wha! THODES FREAKS 'RE COMIN' BACK?" Jou shudders at the memories from Battle City flood his hardly used brain. Yugi smirks "Of course, we are planning a destructive spirit party when he returns, Bakura and Marik are the guests of honor." Jou looks away for a short time. "You really have changed." Seto says quietly the usual ice in his voice absent as his eyes fall on Yugi's tank top, bondage pants clad body. "I had to, I had to toughen up. Figure out who to trust and who to add to my 'Do not Brake For-' list." The teen said half jokingly and half serious. Mokuba follows his big brother's eyes and stare at the healing wounds on Yugi's arms.

"What happened? Who did that to you?" Mokuba says with a slightest shade of concernto his voice. The short teen smiles tiredly. "No one, I did them to myself." Yugi states simply, and Mokuba raised a black eyebrow to this. "But why?" He questions naively. "Because..I'm alone, in this big scary world. Be glad you have people to care for you." With that, Yugi turned on his booted heels and walked off into the night back home, to the ever sleeping Yami.

Yugi sighs, after he got home and checked on Yami, he returned outside and climbed a worn path to the roof of the Kame shop. Sitting on the roof he lays back and stares up at the clear sky, his CD player blaring **Lip Gloss and Black by Atreyu** and he happily sang along.

_If I gave you pretty enough words could you paint a picture of us that works an emphasis on function rather than design aren't you tired cause I will carry you on a broken back and blown out knees I have been where you are for a while._

_Aren't you tired of being weak?  
Such rage that you could scream all the stars right out of the sky And destroy the prettiest starry night every evening that I die._

_I am exhumed just a little less human and lot more bitter and cold I am exhumed just a little less human and lot more bitter and cold I am exhumed just a little less human and lot more bitter and cold I am exhumed just a little less human._

_after all these images of pain have cut right through you I will kiss every scar and weep you are not alone then I'll show you that place in my chest where my heart still tries to beat it still tries to beat._

_Aren't you tired of being weak?  
Such rage that you could scream all the stars right out of the sky And destroy the prettiest starry night every evening that I die._

_live,love,burn,die live,love,burn,die live,love,burn,die live,love,burn,die._

The song ended as the lovely piano and guitar solo echoed into the night. Yug laid on the room until early morning when the sun was just started to be reborn, sighing he gathered his things and jumped from the roof, landing neatly on his feet. He makes his way back inside to shop/house and laid in bed like nothing ever happened.

**TBC**

* * *

Next Chapter:** Ain't Love Grand?**


	7. Ain't Love Grand?

Feebeefi- Thankies, glad to know that my story makes people happy :Warm fuzzy feelings inside: 

Serena the Hikari of Love- Yay cake:does a dance: Plushie! This day couldn't get any better:sniffles happily: I want...A Shiro plushie from Nightwalker Midnight Detective. :cuddles Yami, Marik, and Bakura: Course, if I can have these three in my room...I'd give up a plushie or cake. :hentai thoughts:  
**Star**:whacks her Yami in the head: Quit it, and riddle me this, how come you are the Yami yet...I came to you.  
**Me**: Well, it's really complicated, I am just cool like that. No, I am a lot darker than you babe.  
**Star**:pouts in the corner: Oh! Reviewers! That's right. Sorry bout that. :gives Serena candy:  
**Me**: I see how it is, don't give me candy but you give it to her?  
**Star**: Oh sweet Jesus on a pogo stick. :bangs head on a desk:  
**Me**:snickers:

SoulDreamer- Thank you!

WolfGirl90- Woot, why thank you. I thought Yugi should have some friends even if they are friends that were bent on killing Pharaoh.

Kat1132- So true, computers suck ass most of the time, but I try not to complain since it gets me online and Ra knows that I would be dead if I didn't have the ability to get online. Yes, this story is only really about Yami and Yugi so...Piss on his friends. Yes, I think having some idea to what you write is a great idea. It's a bitch not to.

CruxisAngel- Thank you, I like that song too, actually I am listening to it now XD

titanfan- Thanks

Hikari Skysong- I know, but it just kinda happened...So...I just left it there x.x

Seto's Other Sister- Fanks. (i.e. Thanks)

Yami's Only Love- I never meant for Yami to be an asshole, but it's just how he turned out. I think it made the story a little better in some aspects. I could be wrong though. Yes, I do not like Anzu either but, if I owned the series she'd be gone and all the Yami's would be with their Hikaris and Seto and Jou would be together. Along with Honda and Duke (forgot his Jap name) And Mai and Serenity (Forgot Jap name) But alas I do not own it :emo tear:

* * *

**Ain't Love Grand?**

**!Yami's Pov!**

I woke to the smell of bacon and eggs. Confused but slightly surprised I made my way down the hall in a pair of pink bunny slippers and black silk pants. As I neared the kitchen I could hear Yugi singing to a band called HIM. I must remember to steal the CD, I kinda like it. Silently, I take a seat in the kitchen listening to Yugi sing and swing his hips to the music. _He sure has changed. Have I really fallen that far out of touch with my own Hikari?_ I look up from the swinging of Yugi's hips when the phone rings.

Always the multitalented one, Yugi answers the phone while flipping an egg -1-. "Hello?" Yugi sounded more awake than I do in the morning. "Oh Malik and Marik are arriving today?" He paused, I guess so the other person could talk. "So they want to go to the club tonight?" Once again he paused. "Suppose we could, always in the mood for clubbing." Yugi chuckles. "Haha, yes I know I have the perfect wardrobe for such a thing, shut up." There was laughing from the other end, I figured out it was Bakura. He really mellowed down since he began dating Ryou. "Hai, I'll be there..." Yugi stops to look at his watch. "In about an hour, I got to clean up and everything." Yugi turns off the stove still dancing as Bakura talks. "Okay, love you too 'Kura." Laughingly he hangs up the phone, I could hear Bakura cracking up as well before my dear Hikari clicked off the phone.

The picture of perfection turns around to hang up the phone, I guess I scared him because he nearly jumped out of his pants seeing me there._ Not that I would have minded._ A slow smirk crosses my lips before I could stop it. Yugi sheepishly rubs the back of his head. Guess I made him embarrassed. "Hi, Yami. Did you sleep well?" Always concerned even after what I did to you. "Yes, I slept just fine, how about yourself?" I quickly answer getting ideas of Yugi in my bed out of my head. "I don't like sleep, it dissolves what little clarity on life I have left." He says mournfully. _I have neglected him. How could I have missed that?_ "So..I hear Marik and Malik are visiting?" I quickly change the subjectit stillhurt that I missed so much about him. Yugi smiles a little, I've lost the ability to tell if it was real or fake. "Yes, they make such a nice pair. But, we will be having a party for Bakura and Marik later today, Maybe you can join if you want to...?" It was a weak request but I accepted before I could stop myself. "Of course."

A smile broke his face and I now knew the last one was fake. "Well, good. We will be leaving in about an hour, so if you want to freshen up or anything..." Yugi trails off as he sets down my breakfast in front of me. As he extended his arms, I could see the fresh cuts along the pale skin of my Hikari. "Why?" I couldn't stop the question before it passed my lips. Yugi looks away, towards his abused arm. "I..I love someone and I know it isn't returned." Was all Yugi said as he walked kitchen, my heart shattered like glass. _My love loved another? I guess I shouldn't be surprised. I have lost my chance with him.._ I hold my chest, where my heart would be if it wasn't already broken. A few tears escape my ruby eyes.

Wipingmy eyes quickly, I dump the food into the garbage and walk up stairs. Yugi's door was open and I peeked in to chance a glance of my love. He had tears dripping from his innocent eyes. _Had I made him cry? Had I hurt the innocent lilac eyed boy so much?_ The thought rolled around inside my head relentlessly. It made me feel like my heart was being piece back together only to be smashed by the hand of Anbuis. I watched as Yugi pulled off his shirt, revealing his slightly tone pale chest. I knew I shouldn't be watching, but I couldn't help it. A tone cut through the room, I remember Yugi telling me it was the Funeral March stopped Yugi from undressing as he leaned over to pick up his black cell phone.

"'Ello? You've reached, Yugi's man-whore service. Who may I send to service you?" Yugi smirked, the phone was on speaker so I could hear the other person. "Yes, I'd like one short, tri-colored cutter. Possibly 16, virgin. How long will it take for him to arrive?" I narrowed my eyes at Bakura's voice. _I don't like the joke they were playing maybe it was Bakura who captured my love's heart?_ "Well, He'll be there in about a half in hour." Yugi was still smirking. "Good, Is he in to orgies?" Bakura cackled. "I dunno you tell me. I mean there was that time with Ryou and you when we were drunk..." Yugi trails off I couldn't tell if he was joking or not and it was eating my insides out.

"Right, in your dreams boy. Ryou is mine." I could tell by his voice Bakura was pouting. "I know, I know. I was just kidding." Yugi shakes his head and starts to change into a pair of TRIPP black one legged pants -2- with chains and zippers all over it and a fishnet shirt. "See that you are, is the **Pharaoh** coming?" Bakura's hidden tone made me raise an eyebrow. "Yes, he is. It's depressing you know? To know he'll never love me..." My eyes widen I couldn't believe it before I gave myselfaway I ran down the hall to my room, jumping for joy. Remembering I had to get dressed I pulled on a black tank top with my usual buckles and a pair of bondage pants I stole from Yugi.

**!Normal POV!**

Yugi stepped out of his room, dressed in his one-legged pants, a fishnet shirt, combat boots. He makes his way to the bathroom, leaning against the door he pushes it open. Stepping inside, the purple eyed teen picked up a brush and ran it through his gravity defying locks. Sighing at his hair disobeying his commands to lay straight against his back, he brushed his teeth and stepped out of the bathroom.

Yami quickly left his room, feeling slightly uncomfortable in his outfit. "Why do you wear this stuff?" Yami questioned quietly as he ran his hand through his golden bangs. Yugi quirked an eyebrow. "Well, I never told you to dress like that did I?" A car honked in the street before Yami could answer. "Let's go!" Yugi ran down the stairs absently grabbing his keys, cell phone and CD holder as he darted from the house. Yami slowly followed perplexed by Yugi's changes over the months.

**TBC**

* * *

**Next Chapter:** _Love found_

1- Yami is got very gifted at the phone and cooking, as someone from modern times would be.  
-2- A skirt for guys, they feel better saying it is a one legged pair of pants.


	8. Part of Me is Dying

A/N: Sorry about the hideously long wait..I kinda forgot that I was in the middle of a story. I hope you guys are able to forgive me..But in the mean time..I got a pet chicken! She got her wing broken by a dog so, we just took her in. Her name is Lady Luck. Hrm, I'm sure you guys don't care though.

**

* * *

**

**Reviews**

O.owickedo.O- I know, I know, I'm really sorry! offers you candy

Ness Incubus- Thank you, means a lot of me, it doesn't really bother me. It's just damn why do you read a story you know you are not going to like just to flame it? Why not read something you'd like instead? What the fuck is wrong with these damn people anyhow? Thanks again, darling.

Dear anonymous flamer- What the fuck is your problem? To scared to post your name? Not that I really give a damn any how. Why did you read this story if you didn't like it let alone getting to chapter 7? You really mustn't have a life.

Yami Adritha- Thank you, sorry for the wait.

Dark Hikari Twilight- Ah, me too, darling, me too.

titanfan- Probably not, but I like a dark Yuugi and an stupid, jackass, Yami.

Mental- giggles He's on his way

Yami: knocks on Chika's door hello? Jen sent me here because she said there was a duel going on..

xamosy- So do I, sweetheart. I can't stand the idea of Yami/Anzu or Yuugi/Anzu because...EWW!

SoulDreamer- Lookit I am! Be proud of me, I sure as hell am.

Hikari's-dark-side-08- giggles I will, sorry for the wait. Which story is it?

Serena the Hikari of Love- Snickers Yes! My dream is now starting..I'm going to create a circus!

Kat1132- huggles Sorry I haven't written in a while!

Yami's Only Love- Yeah, me too u.u

Hikari Skysong- Thank you darling!

Seto's Other Sister- I bet they are in the show as well! Damn 4kids animes!

CruxisAngel- eats moldy candy Thank you and I know it's _way_ late but Happy Easter to you as well!

* * *

**Part of Me is Dying**

Yuugi and Yami ran from the Kame shop, Yuugi stopping only momentarily to lock the door before running to catch up to the taller teen. Yuugi had no trouble running in a skirt while Yami seemed to be having trouble running in a pair of bondage pants. The pair ran across the busy road to a waiting forest green rental van.

Yuugi pulls the heavy slid door open, and steps in. Before Yuugi could sit down, he was pulled into the lap of Bakura. "Finally my whore has arrived!" Bakura says merrily, warps his arms around his waist. "Yep, the best whore in town!" Yuugi says cutely as Yami growls to low for anyone to hear.

Before Yami could say anything, a loud yell broke through the van. "How dare you, you annoying hunch of outdated technology!" Marik yells angrily as he points threatingly at the harmless CD player. "Don't make me send your sorry ass to the Shadow Realm!" Marik yells as everyone in the van laughs. Mailk smiles sweetly at his love and gently takes his hand. "Now now, look you just press this button."

Malik pokes the 'play' button and _Demonology and Heartache _by Atreyu spills out of the speakers, it was loud and not the good kinda loud Yami liked the bad kinda loud that he couldn't hear himself think. But no one noticing Yami's annoyance they all sang grungily along with the throaty vocals. Yami sighed, though not audible, and stares out into the inky night.

Yuugi pulls himself out of Bakura's lap. "So where are we headed?" Yuugi says in a voice just loud enough to hear over the music. Yami was just amazed that his soft-spoken hikari could speak that loud. Malik points ahead of him "The DanseMacabre (1)." He says with a half cocky tone to his voice. No one could tell Marik was pouting in the passenger seat.

"How long do we plan to be out, anyway? I got a test I need to study for." Ryou says in his British accent. Yuugi turns to look at his snowy haired friend who apparently lost a battle with Bakura and had blue streaks running through his hair. "Oh come on, you don't need to study, you'll ace the test anyhow!" Yuugi says gently shoving the other teen.

Bakura pulls Ryou to him protectively. "Hey, if my hikari wants to spend his life with his nose in those books instead of having sex with me, let him." The van screeches to a halt and everyone turns to stare at Bakura and Ryou, the teen flushed madly as Bakura didn't seem to mind at all. "Uh...Right..." Yuugi says and stabs Marik in the back of the head with his finger. "Psst." Marik turns around, hissing quietly. "What!" His says annoyance clear in his voice. Yuugi smiles sweetly and says "You suck" Marik smirks. "Of course I do, but how did you know that?" Yuugi sighs. "Malik told me." Yami groans. "Could this ride get anymore awkward." He says to himself. Malik decides to take it upon himself to answer the question. "You mean more awkward that than being stuck in a van with all the people that wanted to kill you?" Yami nods reluctantly. "Oh yes, it could get a lot worse...Like we can start asking you why you and Yuugi aren't fucking like animals yet?" Marik finishes with a sly perverted smirk. Yami groans and smashes his head into the window, Yuugi's face sinks at Yami's reaction to the question.

* * *

(1) DanseMacabre- It's an actual gothic club in Tokyo, Japan! 


	9. Drown In This Love

Loves, I hate to say it, but I am really starting to dislike this story, so this will be the last chapter. I'm sorry, but I just cannot keep writing it because, I've lost all interest in it. I will try to make this a chapter to finish up the story because I hate it when authors just leave a story that pisses me off, so never fear. 

**Reviews**

**Punk Rocker- **Thank you, I do agree that Yuugi was too innocent in the series and manga.  
**  
Jadira- **Glad you enjoyed it, I've enjoyed writing those fun little conversations.  
**  
- glomps Yuugi -**-Bad ass Yuugi is hot.

**Feebeefi**- Thank you, and I am so sorry that I missed your review! feel all bad now. I really didn't mean too, I was just in a rush to get the reviews up. 

**Hikari Skysong- **Of course! sends Yuugi and Bakura Have fun, and make sure she gets this package!

**Bakura:** Why can't you just make the pharaoh do it!

**Yuugi:** OH come on, it will be fun! drags Bakura over to your door step

**Serena the Hikari of Love-** I don't either y.y I live in a America, in Florida to be more to the point. We call her Lady Luck because it's lucky she was saved and she has a good home now...I want an invisable chicken!

* * *

**Drown In This Love.**

It has been a month since the van incident. Yami and Yuugi had grown closer in that night, before Malik and Marik left though, Malik pulled the old pharaoh to him and told him he should tell Yuugi how he feels before it is too late. Because damn it everyone else could tell they wanted to fuck.

Yami smiled and told Yuugi that night, after that, the night was filled with mind blowing sex. Yami understood that he could never force Yuugi to quit cutting. They were sitting on the roof watching the sky turn brilliant shades of pinks, oranges, blues, and purples.

Yami knew then that it didn't matter where he was, he always wanted Yuugi there. And if he could take back every single thing that he did to hurt the boy, he'd give his material body to save the boy from the hurt he inflected on him.

Yuugi was leaning against Yami's chest watching the sky, as Yami stroked his hair. He decided then that, no matter what, they'd take all this one day at a time, because that was they could really do. Yuugi's cutting, love, sex and life always came one day at a time.

And Yami would be damned if he would waste another day without being by his hikari's side. He had finally found his place in this world and it was staring back at him the entire him and he couldn't have been happier. He knew one day though, death would come and if he could die by Yuugi's side, he wouldn't care about going to the afterlife. Because in his head there was only Yuugi and himself, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

x.:Fin:.x

* * *

So that was it, hope you enjoyed it. 


End file.
